User talk:Techman129/Archive 3
|User talk:Techman129 Please click here to contact me!. }} __TOC__ Happy 4th I don't know if you celebrate or not, but, Happy 4th!! July4thcard.png --PixieLil ♥ Baby your a firework! (talk) 15:42, July 3, 2013 (UTC) UNBAN ME FROM CHAT PLEASE UNBAN ME FROM CHAT TECH IT WAS A ACCIDENT --Angryjack (talk) 07:32, July 13, 2013 (UTC) *how did you get the megaman 2 wily stages 1 and 2 music for your profile? i am a big fan of megaman! and megaman 2 is my favorite game! have you seen nintendocaprisun's lyrics to this song? ** Ask Commander Bsyew because it's hard to explain right now! -Techman129 Hi I do allow the bot TechLogger to be a Back up to CpChatBot you know it is Apj Messahe for SWT meetup Oh, so in my time (Pacific Daylight) it starts at 10 AM PDT :) Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 16:22, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat I'm not sure to be honest. It seems chat is down for all wikis, so it's not only you. I guess that would explain why chat is so empty at this hour. :P -- 00:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Btw, nice talk page music. :D :-- 00:34, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks! ::Techman129 (talk) 00:46, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Custom Hi Techman, You custom (requested on chat) is done. Enjoy! :) Mariocart25 00:24, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Edyanuar (talk) 05:34, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Here are your pics: Death Star icon.png ThroneRoomSWT.png DockingBaySWT.png BridgeSWT.png TractorBeam.png Tractor_Beam.png TrashCompactorSWT.png Signature Template Hey Tech! I was wondering, how did you get that signature? Could you make me one? Could you try to make it in Light Blue? Thanks for your time! The Ultimate Guitar Master (talk) 12:16, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the signature template! I really appreciate it! The Ultimate Guitar Master (talk) 00:48, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Hi Techman, I was away when you contacted me. If you need me i'm in chat at the moment. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:06, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat All right, see you there in a few seconds. Thanks for congratulating me on 8,000 edits btw. :) -- 00:14, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Seriously I never come on this Wiki, plus it's a YouTuber :P No relation Brandon (talk) 04:30, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 20:04, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!! Thanks for the Template lesson "sir", now i can share your secrets and you won't be the template god anymore.. P.S. Thanks for the Userpage Template 19:55, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 20:25, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat I'm am in chat. Super Slim (talk) 01:09, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Made Ya Something! Hey dude! I made you a custom! I will try better next time! Hope ya like it! The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to TUGM! :D Blogs 18:53, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: CHAT!!! Hey, Tech. I can't come to chat now, unfortunately. I have some school work I need to finish. Maybe tomorrow though since it will be Friday. Talk to you later, -- 01:06, August 30, 2013 (UTC) um.... Subject Here Is saying twerking against the rules? ~TheFlyingWeave~ (talk) 19:59, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm so sorry! Hi. I'm sorry I kicked you, it was an accident. People were emote spamming and I went to kick The Dragon Prince but Miron kicked him first and you slid up onto my kick action and I kicked you. I'm really sorry and it doesn't count for a warning! It was some kind of glitch in the chat. I hope you don't get angry at me and my relentless streak of spamming; I should have just let someone else kick him. It was a little chat glitch and a big mistake on my part. Best regards, --Roger6881 17:51, September 8, 2013 (UTC) bad mod must report so unban unban me, it was bleeped. you cant ban me, its not that point. Lowcatzrock (talk) 23:55, September 20, 2013 (UTC) repoting you wont be a mod much longer, i checked the rules, you cant ban me for the first offense, kthxbai, unban me, and then ill see if ill keep QUIET Lowcatzrock (talk) 00:02, September 21, 2013 (UTC) bad mod I DONT CHECK THE COMMENTS MISTER. it doesnt count, i cant check all 1 million comments for cuss. so its a false ban Lowcatzrock (talk) 00:04, September 21, 2013 (UTC)